


The Last Note

by rukatsukinagatan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, dont complain just read about izumi kissing leo, idk if this is how leo's inspiration ever worked but imma go with it, just good cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukatsukinagatan/pseuds/rukatsukinagatan
Summary: Leo can't figure out how to finish his song, so he needs some help.





	The Last Note

“Alright, good job everybody!” Leo said, turning off the music, signifying the end of practice, “Go on home! Practice lots, okay Suou?”

“W-Why just me?”

“Quit,” Izumi said, hitting Leo with his towel before putting it down and heading to the door.

“Sena, your stuff!” Leo said, “You’re not even changed!!!”

“I’m going to the bathroom, dipshit,” Izumi said, “Don’t take any of my stuff home with you, got it?”

“I don’t want Sena’s junk anyway!” He said, sticking his tongue out.

Izumi rolled his eyes and began walking to the door again, “See you tomorrow, Ousama.”

When Izumi came back, he was surprised to see one person still hanging around in their practice clothes, “Ousama? What are you still doing here? Why aren’t you even packed up or changed?”

“I was waiting for Sena~” He said, “I’ve got a confession...I still don’t know how to finish this song I’ve been working on!” He pulled out a journal, flipping frantically through the pages, “See? I have everything else down perfectly! It’s this veeeeery last line…”

Izumi came over to look at it (not that he knew how to read any of it), “Well, what do you want me to do about it?

“Hmm...Kiss me!”

“Hah?” He said, “Was that all you stayed for? A kiss?”

“Seriously Sena! I think it’ll help! Pretty please?” He asked, lifting his head.

Izumi rolled his eyes, but indulged Leo nonetheless, pressing a quick kiss to his lips, “How’s that? Feeling inspired?”

“Mmm, do it again!” 

This time Izumi couldn’t help but smile. As annoying as it could be, sometime Leo’s playful side could actually be endearing. He leaned forward again, kissing him deeper until Leo pulled away.

“Ah, I got it!”

“The last line of the song?”

“No, I know how to get there now!” He said, turning his face to the side and pointing to his cheek, “Sena, kiss here!”

Now Izumi was annoyed again, but for whatever reason played along, kissing the center of Leo’s cheek like he asked, “Got it?”

“No…” Leo said, moving his finger around his face, trying to find the perfect spot.

“Ugh, come here, Ousama,” Izumi said, cupping Leo’s face and kissing all over. He kissed up the bridge of his nose, over his cheekbones, even his eyelids, causing Leo to close his eyes as Izumi tried to kiss the inspiration out of Leo.

Izumi pulled back, smiling softly, “Anything?”

“Hmm, can I ask you to try one more thing?”

“Is it appropriate in a public setting?”

Leo pointed to the center of his head, “Try up here, I think that’s gonna do it! Really!”

“It better,” Izumi sighed, “I gotta go home eventually you know,” He got on his knees and sat up to kiss the top of Leo’s head.

Leo’s eyes lit up, and he nearly fell over grabbing a pen and the journal, “That’s it! That’s exactly it!” Once he had it down he set them aside in favor of hugging Izumi, “We did it Sena! We wrote the song!”

 

“You wrote it,” Izumi sighed, one hand at Leo’s waist, the other threading through his hair, “Whatever, I’m glad it’s out of your system. That would have just gotten annoying…”

“It means a lot, you know..” Leo said, uncharacteristically softly.

Izumi cleared his throat, not expecting the sentimentality, “Yeah. If you need help writing another song, let me know.”

**Author's Note:**

> woot woot finally wrote an izuleo fic that i actually like. i hope u liked it too, and like i said idk if this is how leo works but i wanted izumi to kiss him so this is what u get just shhh i love ignoring canon its mt favorite hobby


End file.
